Blame it on the Burger
by Nejumi
Summary: Aomine & Kagami yang menjalani hubungan backstreet, malam itu dihadapkan pada situasi yang sulit
Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basket segala versi adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. AoKaga milik kita bersama /heh/

a/n : fiksi ini terinspirasi dan merupakan sequel dari karya **Hisakiri** yang berjudul **Blame it on The Alcohol**. Beta-ed oleh dia juga. Jadi, maaf dan harap maklum jika tidak _sreg_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Blame it on The Burger**

 **By Nezumi**

 **.**

 **.**

Kulit berpeluh bergesekan. Seluruh urat melemas. Dengan napas putus-putus, merah bertemu biru. Kagami menatap Aomine lekat. Beberapa saat dibiarkan hening, mengatur napas yang masih berantakan, mereka tertawa seperti orang gila setelahnya.

Matahari baru beberapa saat lalu turun. Langit sudah tidak berwarna lagi. Angin terasa lebih dingin, efek keringat di sekujur tubuh keduanya.

"Capek?" tanya Aomine mengusap kening Kagami yang tepat di atasnya.

Kagami menggeleng "Masih kuat kok." ia turun dari tubuh Aomine.

"Halah, jangan sok kuat. Kita hampir 2 jam main." Aomine bangkit, meraih jaket Kagami lalu melemparkannya pada si pemilik "Kau pasti kelaparan."

Kagami mengusap kepalanya yang basah dengan jaket. ia menghampiri Aomine yang minum di bangku pinggir lapangan.

Sekedar informasi, mereka baru saja selesai _one on one_.

Dan Kenapa Kagami bisa ada di atas Aomine? Karena ia _baka_. Ceritanya tadi berniat dunk, tapi siapa nyana ternyata ia melompat ketinggian, keningnya menubruk papan ring. Dan Aomine pacarnya yang _aho_ \- tadinya membloking namun malah jatuh tertindih.

Andai ada yang menonton, pasti geleng-geleng prihatin.

"Mau makan bareng?" Aomine menutup botol minumnya, beralih menatap Kagami yang sibuk mengacak isi tas. Mencari ponsel.

"Sebentar." jawab Kagami menatap layar ponsel "Tidak bisa, ada panggilan dari _coach_." ditunjukanya pada Aomine.

 _Kumpul di tempat biasa jam 7_

"Jadi, pulang sendiri-sendiri nih?" Aomine memastikan.

"Yoi." Kagami menyampirkan selempang tas pada bahu berikut jaketnya. Tubuh yang basah karena keringat tidak baik jika disekap jaket. "Duluan_ya"

BRUGH

Baru saja akan melangkah meninggalkan lapangan, lengan Kagami ditarik hingga tubuhnya jatuh di pangkuan pacarnya. Kagami terkesiap bukan hanya karena kaget, tapi juga karena ditatap begitu… apalah namanya. Kagami tidak pernah bisa menjabarkan tatapan Aomine yang selalu bisa membuat lututnya lemas begini.

"Nanti malam, aku boleh mampir?"

Mata _crimson_ berputar jengah "Mampir yang kau maksud berarti menginap berikut segala konsekuensinya. Jadi jawabannya tidak, aku ada PR" Kagami bangkit, membenahi lagi tas pada pundaknya. Tumben, peduli dengan istilah PR. Pekerjaan rumah, bukan Pekerjaan Rodi ya.

"Benar, tidak boleh?"

Kagami berbalik, menunduk dengan tangan terulur menyentuh pipi Aomine "Lusa, _okay_?" tawarnya sebelum mengecup kening berkeringat itu "Aku pun tidak tahu urusan ini akan selesai jam berapa."

"Ya sudahlah. Selamat bersenang-senang." Aomine berucap setengah hati.

Terdengar tawa Kagami yang sudah berada di luar lapangan "Tidak akan semenyenangkan saat bersamamu."

Sial.

Aomine nyengir lebar seperti orang gila. Benar-benar gila, sampai merasa harus malu, padahal tidak ada orang di situ. Cengiran itu meredup saat terasa getar ponsel pada saku jaketnya. Email dari sang kapten.

 _Datang ke Majiba jam 7. Ini penting. Dilarang terlambat_.

Aomine berdecih meremehkan. Apa-apaan si mata empat itu seenaknya menyuruh? Mentang-mentang kapten?

Email masuk lagi. Kali ini dari Momoi

 _Dai-chan harus datang ke Majiba. Dilarang menolak._

Menarik tali tas, Aomine melangkah menuju Majiba yang memang tidak jauh dari situ. Bukan bermaksud patuh, hanya saja ia penasaran perkara apa yang menyebabkan kaptennya seperti kelabakan begitu? Sampai-sampai Momoi ikut mendesak? Sepenting apa?

.

.

Terkejut, Kagami pikir urusan ini hanya perkara kecil, membicarakan pertandingan atau latihan mungkin, tapi kelihatannya tidak begitu. Sekarang di hadapannya, seluruh anggota tim Seirin duduk mengelilingi meja –entah berapa- yang disatukan. Ditambah wajah-wajah mereka seperti orang menunggu hasil undian berhadiah rumah beserta isinya. Seperti konferensi saja. Sayang, mejanya tidak bundar.

"Kagami-kun." sapa Riko.

"Hai, _coach._ " balas Kagami canggung. Matanya mengabsen, dari Kiyoshi sampai Furihata ada di sini.

"Hai, Kagamin."

"Oh, hai." Kagami lebih canggung lagi menyapa Momoi. Kenapa ia dan Imayoshi bisa ada di antara tim Seirin?

"Loh, Kagami?"

Kagami menoleh, mendapati Aomine baru saja malas-malasan masuk restoran itu. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

Aomine hanya menggedikkan dagu pada Imayoshi dan Momoi.

"Aomine-kun sudah datang." ucap Kuroko yang duduk di depan Momoi "Mungkin ada baiknya kita segera mulai."

"Mulai apa sih?" kening Kagami yang mengkerut menandakan ia penasaran dan perasaannya tidak begitu baik.

"Kagami-kun, pesan dulu sana. Kau kelihatannya lapar." ucap Riko kemudian menyender bangku. Kesal sebenarnya.

"Kau belum pesan?" tanya Aomine, Kagami menggeleng "Duduk sana, biar aku yang pesan. Dua puluh kan?"

Kagami mengangguk. Baru saja akan duduk di salah satu bangku kosong sebelah Kuroko, usakan di kepala membuatnya menoleh. Aomine berlalu saja menuju kasir.

Semua mata terpaku melihat ini. Itu tadi…

Sementara Izuki terlihat menggumam 'Apa kubilang' pada Riko.

Kagami berdecak. Geram pada pacar bodohnya. Sudah berapa kali dibilang, 'tidak usah macam-macam di depan orang'

"Jadi, sebenarnya ada masalah apa?" tanya Kagami setelah betulan duduk di sebelah Kuroko.

"Kita tunggu Aomine." jawab Izuki.

Kening Kagami mengkerut lagi "Apa hubunganya dengan dia?"

"Justru itu yang ingin kami pastikan."

Jawaban Imayoshi membuat Kagami merinding. Ini serius dan firasatnya tidak karuan ditambah suasana makin hening setelahnya.

Aomine datang tidak lama kemudian dengan 22 _burger_ di atas nampan dan 2 cup besar _milk shake_. Bukan soda, karena soda tidak baik untuk kesehatan apalagi setelah olahraga. Si Biru itu duduk di sebelah Kagami, mengambil makanannya sendiri kemudian menggeser nampan pada kekasihnya.

Yang lain melongo. Kapan lagi bisa melihat Aomine yang seperhatian ini? Santai saja begitu, membawakan makanan untuk orang lain?

"Ini teriyaki." protes Kagami setelah membuka salah satu _burger_ nya.

Aomine memberikan _burger_ yang baru saja ia buka "Tertukar."

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa posisi bangku mereka tepat berada di tengah. Sebagai tambahan, semua mata tertuju pada mereka.

Imayoshi melirik Momoi seolah bertanya 'Itu tadi betul Aomine tersenyum?'

Sementara yang dilirik hanya bisa menyembunyikan cengiran.

"Jadi ada apa memanggilku ke sini?" Aomine beralih pada kaptennya.

"Ehem! Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun…" Riko membuat kedua _ace_ itu menoleh "Kalian pacaran?"

Kagami melotot "UHUK UHUK" wajahnya merah semerah cabe keriting karena tersedak _burger_.

"Oi, _Baka_! Pelan-pelan kalau makan" Aomine mengelus punggung Kagami "Minum, minum…" diangkatnya gelas _milk shake_ Kagami, lalu kembali mengelus punggungnya.

 _Okay_ , Aomine yang cuek dan begitu menyebalkan kenapa bisa sangat _Out Of Chara_ begini? Semua yang ada di meja itu berkedip-saling lirik-saling sikut. Furihata melongo, berhenti mengunyah _burger_. Kiyoshi benar-benar tercenung, sampai lupa menghentikan kucuran saus pada _burger_ nya. Alhasil, wujud _burger_ itu sangat… _iyeuuh_.

"Kau makan seperti tupai sih, jadi tersedak begitu."

"Aku kaget, _Aho_!" protes Kagami setelah lega, menyisakan setengah gelas _milk shake_ nya "Dan pertanyaan apa tadi, _Coach_?" ia beralih ada Riko. Sekedar memastikan, jangan-jangan salah dengar.

"Kalian pacaran?" bukan Riko yang menjawab, tapi Hyuuga. Ia terlihat serius.

Aomine santai saja menyangga siku di atas meja "Kami_"

Sikutan Kagami menyela ucapannya. _Ace_ Seirin itu menatap Aomine dengan tatapan 'Jangan coba-coba bilang apapun'

"_teman." lanjut Aomine. Kali ini kambali dengan wajah cuek menyebalkan yang biasa dipajang.

Mendadak senyap. Suasana seolah menebar hawa sesak, terutama bagi Aomine. Ia yang begitu tidak peduli dengan omongan orang, sekarang dipaksa harus terus menyembunyikan hubungan dengan pacarnya. Bukan bermaksud ingin pamer, Aomine hanya tidak ingin mendadak canggung di hadapan yang lainnya. Dua _ace_ dari tim ternama berpacaran, terdengar hebat kan?

Sayangnya Kagami tidak berpikir sama. Jauh hari saat Aomine menyatakan perasaan, syarat 'Hanya ada kita, yang lain tidak perlu tahu' diucapkan mantap. _Keep it or leave it_. Terima syarat itu atau tidak kuterima perasaanmu.

Karena itu Kagami, karena bukan yang lain, Aomine tidak protes. Sesederhana lagu picisan, yang intinya 'Asal bersamamu aku bahagia'. Aomine menekan kuat sifat egoisnya yang melebihi tinggi badan Murasakibara.

"Ah, kupikir kau berpacaran dengannya." Imayoshi buka suara sambil menaikkan kacamata ke batang hidung.

"Tidak, hanya teman main." Aomine masih bersikap santai. Menyedot _milk shake_ di gelas Kagami. Ia tidak ingat atau justru tidak peduli dengan kepemilikan minuman itu. Toh, kepemilikan atas pemiliknya juga sulit dipertanyakan.

Kembali melahap _burger_ nya, Kagami melirik Aomine. Sungguh, ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini.

"Ah, jadi pacar Dai-chan bukan Kagamin ya?"

"Aomine punya pacar?" Izuki menanggapi.

"Sepertinya begitu. Ia banyak berubah akhir-akhir ini." Momoi mengangguk dua kali "Rajin latihan, senyum-senyum tidak jelas, menelpon entah siapa, malam minggu susah dicari. Patut dicurigai bahwa ia sudah punya pacar kan?"

"Itu juga." Kuroko menunjuk depan tulang selangka Aomine. Walaupun kulitnya gelap, tapi tato sabit merah keunguan terlihat di sana.

Kagami kesulitan menelan kunyahannya. Ia tidak ingin disalahkan atas tanda yang dibuatnya semalam itu. Salahkan Aomine yang tidak memakai jaket, potongan kaos singletnya menunjukkan hal yang seharusnya disembunyikan.

Sebenarnya Kagami juga bingung harus bersyukur atau nelangsa. Jika saja sekarang ia sama memakai kaos singlet, akan terlihat tato lebih banyak tercetak di badannya. Permainan mereka semalam memang keterlaluan.

"Wah, wah, pacarmu agresif juga ya." komentar Kiyoshi dengan raut wajah dikagum-kagumkan.

Kagami membuka _burger_ nya yang entah ke berapa.

"Begitulah. Ia sering lepas kontrol jika sedang main keras." Aomine dengan sangat sadar sengaja mengibaskan kaosnya itu. Dan beberapa teman dari _hal_ yang dibicarakan muncul-tenggelam.

 _Oi, oi, kenapa membicarakan sex life kita? Di meja makan pula._ Ingin rasanya Kagami menyumpal mulut Aomine dengan _burger_ nya.

"Pacarmu seperti apa? Aku tidak tahu." tanya Imayoshi.

"Seperti apa ya?" Aomine menerawang, berpikir –keras "Seperti…" sial, otaknya memang tidak biasa dipakai berpikir. Tidak ada yang terlintas untuk menggambarkan Kagami.

"Seksi? Tipemu kan yang seksi" tanya Koganei. Mitobe mengangguk-angguk di sebelahnya.

Aomine mengangguk "Seksi" sama sekali tidak bohong. Kagami memang seksi, setidaknya satu ranking di bawahnya. Kagami memang lebih sering di bawah Aomine sih.

Ngomong-ngomong, wajah Kagami sepertinya agak merah.

"Apa jangan-jangan Suzuki dari kelas sebelah?" tanya Momoi.

 _Suzuki? Siapa itu? Baru dengar._ Kagami penasaran, tapi tidak bisa bertanya.

"Kenapa dengan dia?" pertanyaan Kagami diwakilkan Imayoshi.

"Waktu itu ia datang menyatakan perasaan pada Dai-chan. Cewek cantik, seksi, dadanya besar, lebih besar daripada dadaku"

 _Oh…_

Kagami melirik Aomine. Kesal sebenarnya, tapi bisa apa? Suzuki siapa? Cewek cantik? Seksi? Berdada besar? Menyatakan perasaan pada Aomine? Berlanjut apa? Ranjang? Si mesum itu pasti tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan sebegitu bagus.

"Aku menolaknya." jawab Aomine membuka pembungkus _burger_ nya yang terakhir "Lagipula pacarku tidak cantic."

 _Siapa juga yang ingin dibilang cantik?_ Batin Kagami misuh-misuh.

"Cowok ya?" tanya Kiyoshi. Ia mengabaikan _burger_ miliknya yang tidak layak makan.

Aomine mengangguk.

"Cowok? Seksi? Apalagi?" Furihata ikut bertanya.

"Jago masak, lumayan jago main basket."

"Apa kami mengenalnya?" Imayoshi.

"Bisa jadi." Aomine mengangguk.

"Tunggu, jika dipikir, cowok seksi jago main basket itu mungkin… Kise?" tebak Koga melirik Kagami.

 _Woy, woy. Kise tidak seksi. Dia cantik, cenderung cabe._ Kagami membatin kesal.

"Kise-kun tidak bisa masak." jawab Kuroko.

"Lagipula, lebih cocok dibilang cabe daripada seksi." ini pendapat Hyuga.

 _Tuh kan…_

"Sakurai, bukan?" Imayoshi menebak.

 _Loh?_

Momoi manggut-manggut "Kalau dipikir, benar juga. Cowok jago masak, jago basket juga_"

"Sakurai tidak seksi." gumam Kagami.

"Tapi 'seksi' menurut orang bisa berbeda. Aomine tadinya malah begitu melotot melihat Mai-chan, siapa kira jadi belok suka cowok?" Riko berpendapat sambil menopang dagu.

"Kalau dipikir, memang lumayan cocok sih." –Izuki.

 _Oi, oi…_

Kagami melirik Aomine yang masih adem ayem tidak membantah.

"Ryo yang selama ini selalu kelimpungan meminta Aomine berangkat latihan basket." –Imayoshi.

 _Aku yang menyuruhnya._

"Bekal yang Dai-chan bawa, darinya juga ya?" –Momoi.

 _Aku yang membuatkannya._

"Oh, jadi Aomine mau latihan karena dibujuk Sakurai? Kok unyu ya?" –Furihata.

 _Aku yang mengancamnya. Latihan atau tidak usah datang ke apartemenku._

Kagami tidak tahan.

"Aomine memang cocok dengan yang lucu, imut-imut macam Sakur-"

Ucapan Hyuga menggantung karena melihat adegan kilat bagaimana Kagami menarik singlet Aomine kemudian tanpa permisi mencium –bukan- cenderung menggilas bibir Aomine.

Si objek hanya bisa tercengang 2 detik sebelum membalas ciuman Kagami. Aomine tidak suka dikalahkan, ingat? Bahkan oleh pacarnya sendiri.

Acara ciuman itu tidak lama, hanya sekitar 5 detik. Mereka di depan umum, _by the way_. Tidak mungkin melakukan hal lebih tidak senonoh daripada ini. Apalagi posisi mereka tepat di depan kaca Majiba. Orang lewat bisa mupeng melihatnya.

Satu decakan dari bibir Aomine sebelum mengusap sudut bibir dengan ibu jarinya, mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Ia mundur karena tangan Kagami sudah berubah _mode_ , mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Mata biru melirik wajah-wajah lain di meja itu. tercengang.

"Aku pacarnya! Bukan Sakurai! Aku yang menyuruhnya latihan, memberikannya bekal juga." racau Kagami membuat yang lain makin tercengang.

Ingin rasanya Kagami menyembunyikan wajah di tumpukan _burger_ , sayangnya hanya tersisa 4, tidak lagi sanggup menutupinya. Ia sadar, wajahnya sekarang semerah botol saus di depan Kiyoshi yang mengulum senyum.

Sementara Aomine sendiri senyam-senyum penuh kemenangan. Siapa sangka akan jadi _plot_ _twist_ begini? Kagami yang mati-matian menolak ide 'jujur pada rekan setim' tiba-tiba saja menyosor bibirnya. _Possessive_ , huh? Selama ini orang mengira ke- _tsundere_ -an Kagami satu tingkat di bawah Midorima.

"Hmph…" Hyuga menahan tawa.

"Pffft… Kami sudah tahu Kagami-kun" ucap Kuroko datar, sedatar biasanya.

Kagami melirik Kuroko, berpindah Riko-Hyuga-Koga-Kiyoshi-Mitobe…pokoknya memandangi semua wajah di sana. Mereka memang sempat tercengang, namun terlalu singkat untuk ukuran kaget, ekspresi mereka seperti tidak menyangka dan tidak siap dengan adegan tadi. Seharusnya tidak menahan tawa. Kagami merasa dikerjai.

"Tahu dari mana?" Aomine membuyarkan pikiran Kagami.

"Ingat waktu Kagami malam-malam menelponmu, menyebut Superman –apalah itu. Sebenarnya kami masih di sana." jelas Hyuga.

WHAT THE HELL

Kagami menatap Aomine horror. Malu bukan main, sungguh. Ia tidak ingat betapa bejad bibirnya saat itu. Dan ia mabuk, ingat?

"Kami main _Truth or Dare_. Nyatanya, dengan menantang Kagami, kami malah mendapatkan kejujurannya juga." Kiyoshi tersenyum adem, seperti biasanya.

Aomine memberi tatapan 'Kau menjadikanku objek tantangan?'

Kagami membalas dengan tatapan 'Mereka yang memaksa, _okay_?'

Kagami menopang kening yang nyut-nyutan. Padahal, dilihat dari sebelah mana pun, tidak ada gunanya lagi menyesal. Nasi sudah jadi bubur, dan bagi Kagami, bubur tidak terlalu mengenyangkan.

"Itu juga yang jadi alasan kami memanggil kalian ke sini. Siapa sangka malah disangkal, ya… sudah." Riko menggedikkan bahu.

"Maaf…"

Aomine melirik Kagami. Bingung, memang apa yang harus dimaafkan? Toh, yang menjalani hubungan mereka berdua, lagipula sudah terbongkar.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya, hanya saja…"

"Kau takut kami menentang?" tanya Hyuga.

Kagami tergagap. Hampir menjawab namun urung. Ia melihat wajah Aomine, sulit terbaca. "Bukan begitu." gumamnya kemudian.

Momoi menatap Aomine "Memang jika ditentang, kau akan mundur, Dai-chan?" pertanyaan cenderung tantangan.

"Mana sudi." jawaban Aomine terdengar sangat Aomine sekali "Jadi karena ini kau minta _backstreet_?"

"Kubilang bukan begitu. Aku hanya…tidak tahu, _okay_?" Kagami menatap Aomine serius "Bagaimana bersikap pada yang lain, apalagi pernah ada _clash_ antara kita."

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak setuju kalian berpacaran sih." Hyuga menggumam cuek. Semua mata beralih padanya. Kiyoshi memelototinya, Aomine juga, tapi kapten Seirin itu tidak peduli "Ingat bahwa Kagami hampir tidak bisa berjalan karena pertandingan waktu itu? Aku dendam."

Ingatan Aomine atas kejadian itu membuatnya menunduk "Aku… aku akan menjaga Kagami dengan baik." ia berucap serius.

Semakin banyak hal yang mengagetkan di sini. Apalagi, sekarang Aomine menunduk sopan seolah minta ijin untuk mengajak malam mingguan pada ayah pacarnya. Jiwa Aomine begitu bengal, ingat?

Kagami berdecak "Aku cowok loh ya. Tinggi besar, siapa yang butuh dijaga-jaga begitu?"

"Setidaknya, memastikan bahwa kau tetap bisa melompat tinggi, pacaran denganku, _Baka_!"

"Yang membuatku tidak bisa jalan, bukan lagi karena tanding. Sadar? _Aho_!"

 _Well yeah_. Mau pacaran bagaimanapun juga mereka tetap sulit akur.

"Aku senang Kagamin yang menjadi pacar Dai-chan." Momoi menyela debat mereka hingga beralih menatapnya "Dai-chan yang sekarang adalah Dai-chan yang sebenarnya."

Mereka berdua diam. Entah setuju atau malu. Padahal, jika dipikir, urat malu mereka sudah mulur.

"Aku juga senang, si _Baka_ ini yang menjadi pacarku" Aomine merangkul bahu Kagami. "Walau tidak pakai celana dalam di luar, tapi ia tetap superhero bagiku."

"Yeah, _thanks_ _Aho!_ " balas Kagami kesal, tapi tersenyum. Ia benar-benar bangga jika dibilang sebagai 'Penyelamat Aomine'.

"Jadi, hari ini kalian yang traktir kan?" ucapan Koga membuat duo _ace_ itu menatapnya.

"Apa?" Kagami memastikan pendengarannya.

"Peje." jawab Kuroko datar.

Peje? Kening Aomine mengkerut. Jika yang dimaksud Jupe, sih ia paham.

"Pajak jadian. Yang baru jadian harus membayar makanan kami." Kuroko menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Loh?" inginnya Kagami bilang 'Kan jadiannya bukan baru, sudah sebulan' tapi urung. Tidak bisa menebak konsekuensinya.

"Sudahlah, terima saja. Daripada kupersulit hubungan kalian." tegas Riko.

Kagami bisa membayangkan porsi latihan 3 kali lipat yang akan didapatnya. Merinding.

"Oi, Kagami. Bayar." Aomine ikut mendesak Kagami.

"Loh, kok aku? Kau sendiri?"

"Tadi aku sudah membelikanmu _burger_. Dua puluh, ingat? Lagian tadi yang akhirnya ngaku siapa?"

"Aku tidak minta dibelikan _burger_ , _Aho!_ Lagian, bukannya selama ini kau juga ingin jujur pada yang lain?"

"Tapi, kau tadi mencegahku berkata jujur!"

"Ya tapi kan pada akhirnya aku mengaku." Kagami menatapi satu-persatu penghuni meja, menghitung lebih tepatnya "Patungan lah…"

"Ya sudah. Aku yang bayar, tapi nanti malam aku menginap." tanpa menunggu jawaban Kagami, Aomine bangkit menuju kasir.

Kagami menunduk, malu parah. Menyesal tadi sudah mengaku.

Sementara yang lain tercengang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

Okeh. Seumur-umur demen yaoi, baru sekarang buat fic kopel anime. Maafkan jika banyak kurangnya ya.

Berhubung ff ini tercipta karena saat minta sequel ke Kirio malah disuruh bikin sendiri, jadi kalo mau protes ke dia aja /woy!/. Gak ding. Blame it on me. Kuterima segala konsekuensi dari tulisan ini. Terima kasih yang sudah mau mampir baca.


End file.
